


A Real Shocker

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Crying, Electricity Play, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Watersports, babe I fucking mean it, babe don't look, do I take a few liberties in this?, dom/sub dynamics, in a sex way, light praise kink it's not the heaviest, oh yeah briefly a gag, sigh, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13250463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: Man, Ryan's going to be sore as hell in the morning. (Make sure to read the tags.)





	A Real Shocker

“Mm – _mm_!”

“That’s it, such a good boy for us, aren’t you?”

Ryan bucks and moans again around the gag, his eyes wide and pleading and fixed on Gavin as Michael shocks him again, making him spasm and jolt. Jeremy gently pulls his leg open more and strokes his hand up Ryan’s twitching thigh while Michael runs his fingers in slippery circles around Ryan’s cock, teasing the little metal nubs of the shock receiver over his hole.

Ryan’s head pushes back into Gavin’s thigh and Gavin slips a thumb into his mouth beside the silicone ball to keep him occupied, crooning something sweet at him when Michael presses the metal to his dick and pushes the button – a loud _crackle-zap_ buzzes against Ryan and he cries out, sweat shining on the column of his throat and his eyes squeezing shut as he leans into the touch of Gavin’s hand on his cheek.

“Colours?” Michael asks, rubbing at Ryan as Gavin gently coaxes his head up – Ryan gives them the nonverbal green and they respond with adoring praise, Jeremy’s _good boy_ and Michael’s hummed agreement making Ryan shiver under them, arching into their touches and shuddering again when Jeremy reaches over to thumb at his hole.

Jeremy slides two fingers into Ryan and hooks them to tug a little – Ryan’s eyes roll up in his head and he jerks up to meet Jeremy, his noises muffled by the gag and his throat working frantically as drool leaks out of the corner of his mouth. Another series of shocks sends him trembling and shouting, his hand flying up to clutch at Gavin’s arm as Michael and Jeremy work him over with their fingers, fucking him just enough to reach his sweet spot.

Michael braces a hand on Ryan’s lower abdomen when he shocks him again and Ryan’s cries turn high and panicked but he gives the nonverbal green when their heads snap up to look – Gavin scritches over Ryan’s scalp and Ryan’s next groan is guttural and deep, drawn out in a low rumble against Gavin’s thigh.

“Take it off,” Michael says, gesturing to the gag. “Wanna hear him.”

Gavin snaps the clasp on the gag and takes a moment to carefully take it off – Ryan pants and swallows and when the harsh _buzz_ rips through the room again he babbles out Gavin’s name and arches up prettily, babbling something else that they can’t quite hear.

“What was that?” Jeremy asks – Michael presses over Ryan’s abdomen and Ryan jumps. Gavin urges Ryan to stop muffling himself in Gavin’s thigh and gently strokes over his cheek, tapping his thumb over Ryan’s lips.

“Ryan?” He murmurs, looking curiously down at him. Ryan’s brows knit together and his free leg kicks out when Michael shocks his cock, thumping against the mattress before clamping tight to Michael’s side.

“Can’t – _ngh_ – fu- _uck_ ,” Ryan moans, legs desperately trying to close but when Michael and Jeremy stop that his hand shoots down instead – Michael tuts and Jeremy plucks his wrist away with his free hand, leaving him open for another quick shock. Ryan _whines_ , the sound harsh and high as he breaks into trembling.

“Can’t what?” Michael purrs, gently flicking Ryan’s dick with his thumb and pressing down a little more firmly on his abdomen to keep him pinned.

“We already told you you can come whenever you like,” Jeremy says. “Doesn’t matter to us, we’ll be done when we’re done.”

“Mhmm. And I’m nowhere near finished yet,” Michael adds, pressing the receiver flat to Ryan’s cock and letting it crackle – Ryan convulses and _sobs_ in Gavin’s lap, trying to curl up on himself but they don’t let him.

Gavin pets through Ryan’s hair and hums a quiet _good boy_ to him, and then Ryan jolts and whimpers and tears leak down his face, his cheeks _burning_ hot under Gavin’s palm. Gavin glances down at him and then at Michael and Jeremy – their matching grins tell him all he needs to know.

“Colour?” Jeremy asks, even while Ryan struggles to hold his piss in, but by Michael’s pleased smirk Gavin can tell he’s already lost some of it.

“Green,” Ryan gasps, “g _reen_ , please – ” and breaks off into another ragged cry when Michael deliberately kneads his bladder, shocks him at the same time to make him lose control and spray up onto Michael’s fingers. Michael chuckles wickedly and presses a thumb to Ryan’s urethra, stopping the stream where it starts before Ryan can fully lose control.

“Aw, we never said you could do _that_ ,” Michael says, completely casual like Ryan isn’t a wriggling mess below him, crying in Gavin’s lap and babbling nonsense under his breath.

“Oh, he’s been so good, though, Michael,” Gavin replies, idly tracing over Ryan’s lips with a finger and letting him suck on it as much as he pleases, wide blue eyes looking up at him and tears streaked down his cheeks. “Haven’t you, Ry?”

Ryan nods desperately in his lap, keening when Michael shocks him quick, breaking into another hiccoughing sob that wracks his entire body.

“Can you hold it?” Jeremy asks, and Ryan shakes his head, coughing out a frantic _No_ while Michael teases him.

“Nono, I can’t – I _can’t_ ,” Ryan whimpers, letting Gavin’s thumb slip out of his mouth to talk. “Please _please_ , I – ”

“Okay, okay,” Gavin says, smoothing his free hand across Ryan’s chest and gently cupping his jaw. “He’s been good Michael, let him,” he adds, glancing up at Michael.

Michael and Jeremy share a look and Michael nods, taking his thumb away to let Ryan go, Ryan himself whining and shaking and crying as Jeremy renews his efforts to fingerfuck him straight into an orgasm – Michael resumes the shocking, targeting the sensitive base of Ryan’s dick and Ryan completely loses it right there. His legs shiver and spasm and hitching sobs spill from him as Michael and Jeremy work him over, for all intents and purposes completely uncaring that the shocks and the hard thrusts force out harder sprays from Ryan, soaking Michael’s hands and Jeremy’s wrist, and Gavin accompanies it all with a mantra of _that’s it, Ryan, such a good boy like this, all desperate for them, aren’t you?_ that makes Ryan nod and moan under him.

Somewhere between one shock and the next Ryan’s noises grow louder and louder and he startles with an abrupt cry, jolting enough Gavin has to hold him down while he comes noisily over Jeremy and Michael, his hips greedily lifting into their touches as the shock buzzes over his cock and as Jeremy fucks in deep, buried in to the knuckle.

Ryan cries all the way through it but they don’t _stop_. Michael keeps up the shocks and Jeremy inches in another finger and Gavin tucks a few more digits into Ryan’s mouth to keep him occupied, watching him drool around his knuckles and his eyelids flutter when they overstimulate him. He’s so _whiny_ , too, fidgeting in the puddle he’s made on the bed and his legs desperately trying to shut with each shock – still says green when Gavin asks, _eagerly_ sucks on his fingers and looks up at him with pleading, watery eyes.

“One more?” Gavin asks, letting a wicked smirk curl up the side of his mouth when Ryan nods. “Michael, you heard him.”

“Greedy,” Michael pants, rubbing Ryan’s dick in quick circles to draw him tight like a bowstring, knees quivering badly either side of him. “Here, Jeremy, you wanna turn?”

“Yeah.”

Ryan’s eyes go even wider when Michael hands the receiver over – Jeremy grins wickedly up at Ryan and presses the prongs to Ryan’s urethra, teases them up around Ryan’s flushed cock and pulls out his soaked fingers to the sound of Ryan’s disappointed whimper.

And when Jeremy presses the button he doesn’t _let up_ on the button and Ryan’s shout breaks into loud, pathetic sobbing as he’s forced into another orgasm so _quickly_ , tearing at the bedsheets and nails digging into Gavin’s arm as Jeremy holds the receiver to his oversensitive dick, drags it down to his hole and Ryan _screams_ , sobbing so hard he can barely catch his breath.

The buzzing stops and Michael shuffles back – Ryan’s knees slam shut the moment they can, Jeremy’s hand trapped between his legs as he rides through the overstimulation. But Michael pries them open a second later and drops to his elbows to seal his lips over Ryan’s cock instead, sucking noisily and sloppily to help calm Ryan down a bit.

Ryan makes an unintelligible sound but threads a hand into Michael’s hair, relaxes a little against Gavin’s thighs and Jeremy puts the receiver to the side to run his hands over Ryan, crawling up beside him to kiss Gavin first, and then Ryan, continues with peppering kisses down his throat and chest as Ryan paws lazily at Gavin.

“Mm, so good for us,” Jeremy murmurs, nipping up a mark over Ryan’s collarbone. “Perfect.”

“Yeah, absolutely perfect,” Gavin breathes – he bends down uncomfortably to place a chaste kiss over Ryan’s mouth upside-down and Ryan hums happily at it, contentedly nuzzling Gavin’s thigh while Michael cleans him up, smacking wet kisses over Ryan’s dick and up to his hip as he glances up at them.

“You good?” Gavin asks – Ryan nods and croaks out a _yeah_ that makes Jeremy laugh; Ryan glares halfheartedly at him and Jeremy shifts to kiss him again, wiping away his tears with his clean hand.

“Made a real fuckin’ mess down here.”

“It was your fault, Michael,” Gavin says, laughs a little at Michael’s shrug.

“Still,” Michael says. “Messy.”

Ryan impatiently tugs Michael’s head back in between his legs and Michael laughs warmly against his cock, curling his tongue around it as Ryan melts under them, quietly answering their check-ins as they touch and kiss and praise him, keep him grounded and comfortable.

“Love you,” Gavin whispers, carding his fingers through Ryan’s hair.

“Mm, love you too,” Ryan mumbles, kissing his clothed thigh and curling his other hand around the back of Jeremy’s neck.


End file.
